


What Could Have Been

by Piper



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ugly Betty
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Meme, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper/pseuds/Piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever decline a marriage proposal from Danny Ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

It was as if her Mode office had never existed. The walls were bare and even the beige carpeting was gone. Granted, it wasn't as if her office was ever decorated in the same fashion for over a week, but it was _always_ decorated.

Wilhelmina Slater looked around the room as she tried to hold back an enraged scream. Perhaps on a better day she would have simply muffled it with a casual throw pillow, but those were gone too. She'd been left with her desk, a note, and a diamond engagement ring taped to the side.

 _You should have said yes.  
Love,  
Danny_


End file.
